


She Used to be Mine

by Greenqueen2001



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fear, M/M, Post War, Teen Pregnancy, Waitress refrances, lonlyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenqueen2001/pseuds/Greenqueen2001
Summary: Where did that girl from before go. The girl who could take down whole army's of galra. Simply by typing a code. The one that wouldn't bow down to a man who thought he could rule her. The one who  fought for her family to reunited. When did she slip away





	1. Chapter 1

I have no idea when that part of me sliped away. The part of me that took down galra and defended the universe. The one who gave everything to insure her family was reunited all of them. The one who created new tech out of sentiant material, the one who learned how to speak whole alien languages in just months.  
It could of been the moment that the others thought it was best to hide my being greens paladins from the pubilic. And Matt took my place and got all the credit for my work. It could of been the moment they all left to tore the world spreading word of Voltrons endeverse to the world. Taking family, yet leaving me with Iverson. It could of been when they stoped contacting me. It could of been when they left earth without me. It could of been the moment I met him. But I do know the moment I began to fight again. The moment that despite all my fear and pain. I knew I had to and would be that girl again. I have to be cause this baby needs a mother who can be strong. Especially if I have to do this all alone. My name is Katie Holt or Pidge Gunderson, unknown ex-paladin of Voltron and this is my story.


	2. How

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking so long to update I have had no clue on how to continue this and I hope this is alright

I stare down at the test in my hand, positive a positive pregnancy test. When did I ever become so stupid to be pregnant at 17. With no place to live and the baby's father out of my life. The douch bag was only using me as a way to cart around his drugs and to beat on. My family both birth and chosen both in space at the moment doing tours with the coalition. I was left in the care of Iverson and his wife to continue schooling. But that went south after my boyfriend basically forced me out of the house making them think I hated them. Then he forced me to drop out to cart his drugs. At the time i was just 16. Now here I am just 17 sitting on the floor of a convenient store restroom holding a positive pregnancy test.  
It's to late to fix thing, there's no way to get my life back together now. I can't give this baby up, though it's daddy is a total scumbag. I rest my hand on my stomach and stand up. Guess I can only try and pick up some of the peices. Pulling the hood of my hoody over my head to hide my still healing bruises and walking out waving to the cashier George goodbye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's been 3 months since I found out I was pregnant and I am about 4 months in and there's now a prominent baby bump showing. Lots of people stop by the park bench where I sit strumming my guitar and singing. They stand listening before leaving money and going on there hand. One day as I sang a familiar alien walked up to me. I stoped and said   
"Riner??"


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update I've been bussy with work and coming up with ideas for this. If anyone has comments or suggestions is love to hear

"Hello Pidge, I'm glad one of us could finally find you. You have caused quite the universal ster," Riener replied smiling softly. I looked at her in confusion and asked.  
"What do you mean finally found me and how did I ster up the univers?" I carefully set my guitar in its old beaten up case, pocketing the money a meager 37 dollars, but anything helps. I then set my hand on the bump and rubbed it.  
"Well after you disappeared from Iversons house, which his wife says was your no good boyfriends doing, we all got together and started looking for you. Then as time passed more people began looking threw out the universe. I am so glad to find you hear relatively safe. But by looking at that scar on your cheek, which I know isn't from the war. As well as the child in your stomach and your being on the street. Your godmother was right about your boyfriend being no good." Reiner watched me carefully as I nodded looking to my stomach. "Wait, have you been living on the streets?" Again I only nodded, "Well come on, a group of the rebels that your brother works with came with me here to search for you. Let's go meet up with them. Then we can head to olkarion and reunite you with the others. As well as anounce your safe return." She offered me her hand and I took it getting up and following her.  
"Is Matt with you guys?" I asked.  
"No he along with the other paladins and your parents are currently searching arus for you," she replied looking back at me briefly as we arrived. I scanned the group as Reiner announced that she found me. I quickly recognized Rolo, Nyam, and Bezer. Nyama quickly ran up to me and gave me a hug.  
"Pidge it's so good to see you again! Wait are you pregnant?" She looked down at my stomach as she asked this no doubt having felt the bump.  
"Nyma, it's so good to see you all again as well. And yes I am 4 months so," I then yawned softly. She smiled softly at me.  
"We were just finishing loading up. Why don't I show you to where you'll be sleeping while they finish so you can rest. You look exaughsted," she then took my hand leading me away bezer fallowing.  
"Rest well pidge/paladin/green paladins," I heard a chores of voices call as the doors behind us close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets to talk to her family and the team again while in rute to Olkarion.

After waking up from a long nights worth of rest, I woke up to Nyama shaking my shoulder.  
"Pidge wake up, we are calling the castle of lions soon to tell them you have been found. You should be there," she said. I opened my eyes yawning and rubbing them before sitting up carefully. The peach nightgown they have me shifting as I did so.  
"Ok, should I change?" I asked as I carefully got on my feet. Grabbing at her shoulder for more stability, as she shook her head.  
"No Pidge, they will be berry happy just to see you do not worry about changing right now." She said setting her hand on the middle of my back. "Now let's go, your family awaits." She led me down the silver and green hallways of the ship, stopping only outside of the control room. From which I heard a voice ask,   
"What's wrong Reiner why have you contacted us." It was Corans voice which asked this.   
"Pleas Coran gather the other paladins and there familys, including Iverson and his wife." Turner said, it was silent for a few moments before a new voice asked.   
"What's the issue Reiner?" It was Allura and she sounded exaughsted. I looked up at Nyama in guilt and fear, a look she responded to with a calming one.  
"Well princess I called to announce the search is over," Reiner said but was quickly cut off. Yells and cries from the other side of the communication doing so.  
"Is she ok, please tell me she's alive?" "Where is she?" "Can we see her?" "Is she hurt?" "How is she?" "Please tell me she's alive!!!"   
"PALADINS PLEASE!!" I heard Reiner yell silencing them efficiently before continueing. "Why don't you ask her yourself? Darling child i know you are there come here. I know you miss them as they all miss you, do not fret." I gulped and set my hand on my stomach as Nyama carefully pushed me into the room, fallowing behind.

I took one look at the screen broadcasting my chosen and birth family's; then broke down into sobs and tears. I fell to my knees and Nyama fallowed after me rubbing my back. She then pulled me into a side hug as my mother's voice broke the silence.   
"Catelyn my little kitten, look at me." I sobbed harder and looked up. "It's ok darling you need to calm down and breath. Come on kitten breath deep," she said before promptly breathing as she wanted me to. I fallowed along and soon I was no longer sobbing. "That's my girl, your safe it's ok. You need to calm down stress isn't good for the babe." I could here everyone else on her end gasp in surprise and I looked up at her in questioning. "You have the Holt baby bump hunny. It's alright I'm not mad at you nether are the others. Well they won't be when they snap out of it. Riener what's your quordinents? We are going to warm whole to you."  
Riener quickly did so before confection cut off.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length between updates I'll try to update more from here on out

Once the connection cut off Nyama gathered me into her arms and played with my hair as I sobbed.  
"Its ok Pidge, they will be here soon. Your ok shhh," she said softly rocking slightly. Riener joined and rubbed my back.  
"The castle will be here any moment now and we will dock it ok hunny." She said soothingly. I nodded  
"O-ok," I replied and hugged Nyama tighter. She's the closest person here to family seeing as she is Matt's fiancie. I saw a flash as the castle appeared before our ship. Riener took the controls and flew us into a loading bay. As the doors sealed I saw Coran enter the room. He stood in front of our ship fiddling with his mustach.  
"Come now child," Riener said as she, Nyama, and the others lead me threw then out of the ship. The final door poped open with a hiss and there stood my mother, father, and brothers even the voltron ones. I stared at them all for a moment, a little overwhelmed before slowly approaching them. My mom stepped foreword holding her arms out for a hug. I quickly ran into them and burried my face in her chest.  
"I'm scared mommy, what do I do," I whispered.  
"You raise this baby the best you possibly can. We are all here and will help you." She held me a few moments longer before pulling back.  
"As much as I love you and have missed you. I think the others have as well." She looked over to my father beside her. I looked at him for a moment before going into his arms sobbing.  
"I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry," I repeated over and over again. He held me close rubbing my back and said.  
"It's ok Katie-cat, we'll get threw this, your not alone." Dad then softly passed me to Matt who sobbed into my shoulder.  
"Your ok, thank god. What happened to you. That scar wasn't there last time I saw you and I know you wanted to be 23 before you got pregnant." His fists balled up in my hair.  
" I'll explain later I promise Matt. I'm ok though I'm alive. I'm sorry I scared you." This continued I was passed from him to Iverson, then his wife then us paladins did a group hug.  
"Hey Birdy, I'm glad your ok," Keith said softly as we all broke apart for seprit hugs.  
Shiro said nothing as he softly scanned me over then kisses my forehead. Aluara and Coran both sobbed into my shoulder unable to talk.  
"Pigeon Gunderson never do that again" Lance lectured.  
Then finally Hunk pulled me into a hug and looked into my eyes softly telling me all I needed to know, I'm home.


End file.
